Wolf of the Order
by SkyeElf
Summary: That's, after all, why she fell for the wolf of the order...


Disclaimer: I'm not even from the UK, how could I own this, then?

A/N: This is just weird, I guess. Thought out as I was sitting in the back of the car and enjoying the scenery.

The numbers inbetween serves as a line.

I'm basing this on the song 'Leader of the Pack' - but I'm not sure who sings it. However, it does not belong to me.

WOLF OF THE ORDER

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the room that they were sharing at the Burrow.  
>"Is she really going out with him?" Ginny asked Hermione.<br>At that moment Tonks entered their room.  
>"Well, there she is, ask her." Hermione prodded Ginny.<br>"Tonks, is that Remus' ring you're wearing?" Ginny asked, noticing the ring.  
>Tonks nodded happily.<br>"We got married!" Tonks shrieked. Ginny jumped up and hugged Tonks, Hermione, however, remained seated. She's been one of the seven Harry's, after all.  
>"So... where'd you meet him?" Ginny asked as she took her seat again.<br>"I met him at an Order meeting. He'd turned around and smiled at me, you get the picture?"  
>"Yes, we see." The two teenage girls answered in unison.<br>"That was when I fell for the wolf of the order."

1234567890

"Why are you always putting him down?" Tonks screamed at her parents.  
>"He's from the wrong side of the track. A werewolf." Her mother said haughtily. Tonks was just happy that Remus wasn't here to witness this. "He's a bad choice, Dora."<br>"And I suppose you marrying a muggle was any better?" Tonks knew that what she'd said had been a low blow, but it had the desired effect. "He's just sad, mum." That's why she fell for the wolf of the order.  
>"He's nice, sweetie." Ted hugged his daughter, tossing a disapproving look at his wife, who sighed and nodded at her child. Letting her know they approved of Remus.<br>That's why she fell for the wolf of the order.

1234567890

Tonks was pregnant! She was excited, and couldn't wait for Remus to come home.  
>When he finally came home, she embraced him tightly.<br>"Remus, I'm pregnant!" She said after a while.  
>"Why?" He asked her, just standing there. She grinned cockily at him.<br>"Because, remember our wedding night..."  
>Remus' cheeks began to grow a faint red.<br>Tonks smiled to herself. That's why she fell for the wolf of the order.

1234567890

Remus was excited and worried. Then the baby came. He looked at the little boy in his arms. He had orange hair.  
>"You are definitey not like me." Remus said soflty. He looked at Tonks, who was positively glowing. Her hair the usual bubble-gum pink. "You're going to be like your mummy."<br>"Remus?"  
>"Yes, darling?"<br>"I want Harry to be godfather."  
>Remus smiled at his wife. For once he didn't look tired. He handed her little Teddy, they'd named him after her father, and went to tell Harry, Ron and Hermine the good news Tonks looked down at her son, who's hair was turning a bright shade of blue. She smiled. That's why she fell for the wolf of the order.<p>

1234567890

"Voldemort's going to Hogwarts." Remus told her. Tonks immediately got up too, only to be topped by Remus' hand. "You're staying."He kissed her. A passionate kiss, one that she knew would stay with her forever and a day.  
>"Be careful." She said before he apparated to Hogsmeade. She didn't even know if he'd heard her.<br>After a few hours later she took Teddy to her mother and went to Hogsmeade. She went to the Hog's Head and finally arrived in the Room of Requirement, to find two others: Ginny and Neville's grandmother. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room and asked them to leave, they needed the room. She asked them where Remus was. They told her, and she ran. Ginny yelling something after her, but she didn't hear what it was.  
>She found Remus where they told her she would. He was taking on two Death Eaters at once, so he didn't see when a third sent green flash of light his way. It hit him square in the chest. His expression showed shock, and then he saw her... He smiled at her before hitting the floor. He did love her. She wanted to cry, to mourn the loss of the love of her life, but there ws no time. She saw her cousin, Bellatrix, and perseud. She didn't see when Yaxley sent a Killing Curse her way...<p>

1234567890

Tonks found Remus waiting for her. He held out her hand to him. She took it instantly.  
>"Where are we going?" She asked him. He looked down at his wife.<br>"On." He answered her.  
>She smiled again. THAT was why she fell for the wolf of the order.<p>

1234567890

Please tell me what you thought about it. Flames are welcome, as well as anonymous reviews. 


End file.
